Yugioh! Stupid answers, Stupid questions
by ArtikGato
Summary: I ask stupid questions to the cast of Yugioh!!! Be prepared for the worst... like why is the sky blue?


**Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions**

**By ArtikGato**

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not. Kazuki Takahashi is lucky...and rich...

Welcome to the second installment of Stupid Answers, Stupid Questions, where I ask random characters stupid questions. This time, I will ask characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! questions about the sky and other sky-ish things! There are only two questions, and I will ask them until I get a reasonable answer. Ready...go!

Author's Notes: I was staring at my new Yu-Gi-Oh! poster when I thought of this. (every time I move to a different house I get a new poster, it's a deal I've made with my mother. It's a pretty good deal, since I move a LOT...) I'm also on another sugar induced high, though no hallucinations_ yet_. I still have to move heavy things like TV's and bookcases, so no guarantees that I won't be hallucinating in the near future...

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

Yugi, why is the sky blue?

"Because it is,"

Umm...want to elaborate more on that?

"No. Thinking hurts my brain,"

Ah...well, thank you for that, um, enlightening bit of information.

Yami, what are clouds made of?

"Cotton candy"

Okay...

"That's why you can only buy cotton candy at fairs; because they have to go up into the clouds to get it, and that's really expensive to do."

What's the matter with you?

"You expect me to know scientific things? I'm a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt, for Ra's sake!"

Okay...moving on!

Seto, why is the sky blue?

"Because it wants to match my wonderful eyes!" 

Eh?

"And because it wants to match the eyes of my favorite Duel Monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which, by the way, is MUCH better and way cooler than the Dark Magician!"

And I suppose the dirt is brown to match your hair?

"Grr..."

Hey, I could've said worse. I mean, s&^% is also brown," 

"All right, I get the drift-"

But then again, so is chocolate...

"Can you stop talking? I have a company to run!"

Sure. But if I was you, I wouldn't use the back door.

"Why not?"

There's a mob of rabid bishounen glomping fans of yours outside of it. ^_~

"What about the front?"

There's only one bishounen glomping fan of yours, but she's not a rabid one.

"Okay, I'll take that door!"

That's nice! ^_^ Don't make her mad, though, because she'll turn into Washu and kick your butt.

"That's...no, that's not weird. Not compared to you,"

^___^ Why, thank you very much!!

Bakura, what are clouds made of?

"They're made out of vaporized water, of course-"

*Yami Bakura takes over* "No, they're made out of sheep's wool! Any idiot knows that!"

*Ryou takes back over* "What would _you_ know, you're a tomb robber from Ancient Egypt!"

*Yami takes back over* "Well, at least I'm not a pathetic little book worm with no muscles!"

*Ryou takes back over* "I wouldn't talk, if I were you!"

*Meanwhile, I have been grinning like an idiot, drooling over the two bishounen, * Squee! It's my lucky day!

*Yami is in control* "You little wimp!"

*Ryou* "You big bully!"

All right, all right, could you two stop fighting all ready?

*both* "Okay."

Now then, does anyone have an answer to the question?

*Yami Bakura* "Sheep's wool,"

*Ryou* Water vapor.

That is correct! Congratulations Ryou, your prize is this! *produces a Twinkie from thin air*

*Ryou* "JOY!"

That's the answer to one question!! (to Ryou) Meet me back stage after the show, handsome! ^_~

Malik, why is the sky blue?

"Because I ordered it to be!"

Umm...somehow I don't think so.

*takes out Millennium Rod* "Foolish mortal!! I conquered the sky years ago, back when it was orange! I ordered it to be blue, because blue is a pretty color and is nice to look at!"

You must be delusional. And powers of Millennium Items don't work on me. 

"What?!"

Nyaaaah!! =^_^=

"Damn you!"

Is that your final answer?

"ARGH!! I challenge you to a duel!!"

No can do. 

"Why not? You're a Duel Monsters player!"

Yes, but there's something else you need to take care of right now.

"Like what?"

Running for your life. *points to mob of rabid Malik/Marik glompers, with Zamba at the lead*

O.O "YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" *runs away in fear of his life*

*mob of rabid fans/Zamba* "Come baaaack Marik!!"

Oy...hopefully I'll be able to get through this without being trampled to death! Anyway, Dark Magician, why is the sky blue?

"You expect _me_ to know? I'm a Duel Monster! My purpose is to kick butt and look really sexy!"

And you do that well. Both. ^_^

Mai, why is the sky blue?

"Why are you asking me?"

Because I felt like asking a female person and I hate Téa.

"Who wouldn't?"

Anyway, why is the sky blue?

"Because...umm...I don't know, honestly. I slept through science most of the time."

I can relate to that.

Encyclopedia Britannica, why is the sky blue?

"I am not a character of the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', which by the way is misspelled-"

All right!!! Sheesh!

Maco Tsunami, why is the sky blue?

"For the same reason that the mighty ocean is, my friend!"

Do you say 'my friend' to everyone?

"Yeah, pretty much," 

Goldfish are cool. ^_^_^_^

"Umm...yeah...anyway, the sky is blue because all of the layers of...stuff up there bend the light to make it blue, just as the many layers of water bend the water of the sea to make it look blue,"

Wow...a straight answer. And I wouldn't have expected the fish freak to get it right, either.

"I am not _just_ a fish freak, but a freak of all of the ocean's mighty creatures, and the ocean itself and..."

Oy vey...

This has been another installment of Stupid Answers, Stupid Questons! Next time, _Inuyasha_!


End file.
